


Hero of Life

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, God Tier, I'm slow I know, Moraillegience, Sadstuck, Update Fanfiction, the update was three days ago I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think that as the Hero of Life I know when a life deserves to be saved.”</p>
<p>The story of how Feferi and Eridan became God Tier... and lost their lives in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero of Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be an update fanfiction but I'm a bit late to the party since I was really busy this week. But I'd have to say that the revealing of Fef and Eridan's God Tier was the best update so far.

Feferi Peixes knew that she would need to gain power in order to gain the respect of her people. She was a teenage ruler with a fearsome lusus and an even more fearsome morail. However, she herself was nothing to be afraid of. So she did the only thing she could. She ventured to her quest bed, lay down and right there, within the refracted rays and shade, Feferi Peixes took her own life. 

For a second she thought it was going to be for nothing. For a moment she thought that God Tier was a myth, that it hadn’t happened before on Alternia, and it certainly wouldn’t happen to her. But when the 2X3dent plunged into her vulnerable abdomen and the cuttlefish gathered themselves around her in mourning, she felt herself undergoing metamorphosis.

The Witch of Life was alive again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------\

Another angel fell, and Eridan lowered his gun, wiping a thin sheen of sweat off of his brow. They resembled harpies more than angels by now, with talons, monochromatic eyes, and wide wingspans that matched their blood color. Eridan felt that it was a shame to kill them, seeing as they were on the same rung of the hemospectrum as him. But they were on his world for a reason. He aimed his harpoon.

And stopped. Someone was pestering him.

CC: )(--EY!  
CC: W)(AT’S UP?  
CC: W-ell you don’t n-eed to ignore m-e.   
CA: I’m right here fef wwhat do you wwant  
CC: O)(! I just want-ed to t-ell you som-et)(ing V----ERY important!  
CA: wwhat is it fef can’t you see I’m busy  
CC: You’r-e killing ang-els, -Eridan, ar-en’t you?  
CA: I’m not.  
CC: Y-es. You ar-e. You’r-e killing t)(-em wit)( your stupid gun.   
CA: …  
CC: W-ell if you don’t want to know t)(at I w-ent God Ti-er, FIN—E.   
CC: S--ee you lat-er, -Eridan.  
cuttlefishCuller ceased pestering caligulasAquarium

Eridan sighed, slumping against the ornate wall. That was his morail. Concerned. Kind. His polar opposite. They had fought too many times to name. And yet he loved her more than anyone on that rock. He was surprised she hadn’t up and left him already, with the amount of arguments they’d had, some even leading to strifes. (Fef won most of them.) Maybe in an alternate universe they’d be worlds apart, drifting farther with each achievement, until he turns on her and makes her pay tenfold for the pain she’s caused him. But they have their arguments, and his stubbornness, and her tenacity. It was tentative, but it would last.

\------------------------------------\

Feferi dove to the depths of the sea, seeking her lusus. She hadn’t sensed her lately. That was probably a good sign. She seemed pacified lately, taking the offerings of food without complaint. That could mean she was stable, or it could be the calm before the storm. She may be merely taking a short nap before she releases the Vast Glub that decimates the entire meteor. 

Feferi finally caught sight of her lusus. She had been at the very bottom, but swam up to meet Feferi as she dove. She let out one low, keening cry. A greeting. 

Feferi wasn’t here to exchange pleasantries, though. Why did you kill her? She asked, speaking in the harsh language of the Horrorterrors that sounded demonic to most other trolls.   
Peasant blood, was the response. She was a rust blood who didn’t know her place.  
Are you going to kill more lowbloods? Feferi asked.   
If they defy you. Was the response.  
What if I don’t want all the lowbloods to die? Feferi snapped. She was getting impatient. This topic didn’t need to come up every time she had a conversation with someone who went within two feet of a puddle.  
Then they will die if they defy me, and you will not get a say. Gl’gobylb swam off before Feferi could reply, leaving Feferi colossally pissed off. She couldn’t do anything about it though. Her lusus could destroy everyone in the galaxy without a single thought, herself included. She returned to her hive. 

Sure enough, Pesterchum had been exploding with messages since she was gone. A couple of seadwellers had discovered Feferi’s body and rumors began to fly. She managed to tell a few of them that she was alive, but there was the question of the rust blood that Gl’gobylb had killed. Aradia’s body still lay in her hive, facedown on the floor, her long dark hair falling in waves over her face, masking the bloodstains that were beginning to seep into the ornate rug. People were going to find out. She couldn’t keep her lusus’s cullings a secret forever. She received a few messages asking about Aradia’s whereabouts, in fact, and she decided to save those messages for last. Feferi leaned against the wall, sighing. She thought that going god tier would gain her respect. But so far it’s been more trouble than it’s worth. 

Feferi revealed her new form the next morning to scattered mutters of admiration. She had been the first of the trolls to go god tier, and they were all surprised at how stunningly beautiful she was. Eridan was wide-eyed at his morail’s metamorphosis. Kanaya offered to do alterations on the fabric. Even Vriska was impressed, although it may have been out of jealousy. She hid it well, though, a look of grim approval on her gaunt face as she surveyed Feferi’s wardrobe.

“Well, well. Looks like the fish bitch has finally made it back from the grave!” Vriska cried. 

“Honestly, Vriska.” Feferi said. “Just remember that I’m actually in the room.” 

“Oh pleeeeeeeease.” Vriska exclaimed. “Gimme a break.” 

“Ladieth, thettle down.” Sollux called out from across the room. “We thtill don’t know where Aradia ith.”

Feferi bit her lip. “She’s dead.”

“That ithn’t true!” Sollux cried defensively. 

“Yes it is. My lusus told me of her death.” Feferi said gravely.

“But you can revive her, right? You’re the Witch of Life!” cried Nepeta. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Feferi said. 

Feferi retreated to Aradia’s chamber that night, Sollux close behind her. Being Aradia’s matesprit, Feferi thought he should be there if she woke up. She needed to light several of Aradia’s electric torches before the body was fully illuminated. Aradia hadn’t been dead for long, but her dark red blood had congealed, leaving stains the color of rust on the carpet. Feferi held Aradia’s corpse in her arms, magenta energy coursing through her veins. Aradia’s eyes opened, then closed again, and she fell back to the floor. Feferi shook her then, more out of desperation than anything else, and even gave her a quick kiss to try and revive her dream self. Feferi turned back to Sollux after her attempts.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “She’s been gone for too long. It’s the best I can do.”

Sollux turned away, his expression darkening. He had a pretty good idea of how things would go from there.

\--------------\

“Hey, fishdick.”

“Sollux, wwhat the hell do you wwant from me?” Eridan asked, turning around. 

“You killed her, didn’t you?” Psionic energy was crackling from Sollux’s closed fists. He was pissed. Eridan normally would have dismissed the claim, but he was aching for a strife. 

“Maybe I did and maybe I didn’t.” Eridan said, waving away Sollux’s rage with a cocky smile on his face. 

Sollux didn’t answer, but merely unleashed the full force of his psionics on Eridan as he drew his weapon. Eridan couldn’t react in time and was flung against the far wall, a hole blasted through his chest where the Aquarius symbol was once emblazoned. Sollux turned away to mask the look of shock on his face. He hadn’t intended to kill him. But he was dead now, and there was nothing else to do about it.

And that’s when Feferi entered the room.

“Sollux, you killed him!” she cried out. She drew her weapon, but Sollux was already gone, retreating to the transportalizer. He didn’t want to strife with Feferi. He had had enough of strifes. 

Feferi rushed over to Eridan’s body. She could feel her lusus’s keening cries growing louder in her head. She approved of the unrest. Feferi could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she pushed them back. She knew only one thing that she could do to set things right. 

Feferi returned to the Land of Wrath and Angels, Eridan’s body draped in her arms, and located his quest bed at once. It was in the tallest tower of the largest, most ornate building in his land, and Feferi lay him down there and waited, sitting on the stone floor at the foot of his bed with her head in her hands. She tried to ignore her lusus’s calls, but they became too frequent for her to disregard. Feferi knew she was preparing for something, and perhaps their demise was inevitable.

Pretty soon, Feferi heard footsteps on the stairs, and a voice calling her name. She looked to the doorway, and Eridan stood there, renewed, in a yellow jacket with the Hope symbol emblazoned on it and dark violet wings that resembled his horns ever so slightly. 

“Feferi, wwhy did you save me? You didn-“

She held up her hand, silencing him. “I think that as the Hero of Life I know when a life deserves to be saved.”

Then she was in his arms, and his lips were on hers moments before the Vast Glub rang out and the first of the towers fell.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for uncolored text. I have no idea how to color it. Sorry.


End file.
